spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Temmie Central All Star Racing
'Temmie Central All Star Racing '''is a racing game, and a sequel to SpongeBob All Star Racing, developed by Polar Inc. exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. It released first thing May 22nd 2017. Plot A mysterious person (later revealed as Asgore Dreemurr from ''Undertale) invites people from the Temmie Central dimensions to compete in a racing tournament. As well as this, he also wants to take over all the dimensions so the Temmie Central heroes must race and save the universe! Modes Grand Prix The grand prix mode sees players competing against seven computer racers (or six, five or even four if playing local multiplayer) in a four course race for first place. Each cup can be unlocked by completing the previous one, except the Horror Cup which is unlocked after beating Story Mode. Tracks are categorized in their section of this page. There are three difficulties: Easy, Average and Hard. Time Trial Time Trial mode sees the player racing by themselves on a course of their choice trying to get the quickest time as possible. Players can race against Polar Inc. Staff 'Ghosts' or 'Ghosts' of other players. VS Mode VS Mode see the players racing with their own rules, on a track of their choice. Battle Mode Battle Mode sees players driving on specially designed battle courses. The players' aim is to collect items from item boxes and use the items as ammo to 'kill' their opponents. Once 'dead', the racers will respawn. Whoever has the most kills at the end of the match wins. Other racers' health bars are displayed above their heads. Story Mode Story Mode is similar to the Grand Prix but has a story-driven element to it. The tracks played are in a order relevant to the story and some tracks have a sort-of boss battle on them. All tracks are taken directly from Grand Prix mode except the last four which can be played in that made but are unlocked after completing the story and are put into a up known as the Horror Cup. Online Multiplayer Online Multiplayer is essentially VS Mode but played online and courses are voted for. Characters Starting *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Temmie *Kenny *Bill Cipher *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Perch Perkins *Polar Unlockable *Robbie Rotten *Stingy *Sportacus *Donald Trump *Kenny the Cat *Larry *Karen & Plankton *LightBob *DarkBob *BlueBob *Sir SpongeBob *Nat Peterson *Sonic the Hedgehog *Plankton *Milo Murphy *Star Butterfly *Mason 'Dipper' Pines *Invader Zim amiibo amiibo characters are unlocked by scanning their respective amiibo. Unlike other characters, they are just new models and take all of SpongeBob's stats. *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Bowser *Boo *Link *Kirby *Inkling DLC Wave One * Fatrick Star * Batman * King Tem Wave Two * Kobe * Siri Wave Three *Robin *Joker *Harley Quinn Wave Four *Robert Endermin *Maxwell Scribblenaut *Amy.exe Wave Five *Timmy *Temmy *Hilary Clinton Wave Six *SpongeBuck (AIBG) *DeadEye *Western Temmie *Gary *Puffy Fluffy Karts Courses Story Mode/Grand Prix/Time Trials All cups are unlocked by completing the last except the Horror Cup which is unlocked after completing Story Mode. Battle Mode DLC Grand Prix Wave One Wave Two Wave Three N/A Wave Four Wave Five N/A Wave Six N/A Items There are many items racers can collect from item boxes found on the track that can help them. Special Items Each character has a special item that helps them get back into the lead when they're falling behind. Trivia Soundtrack ''See Temmie Central All Star Racing/TOST '' amiibo All amiibo is compatible from the previous game. Nintendo Switch Achievements Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Temmie Central Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Switch Category:Switch Games Category:2017